Modern recreational vehicles, such as motor coaches and travel trailers, often employ one or more ceiling vents mounted in one or more openings provided in the roof portion of the body of the recreational vehicle. Such ceiling vents are primarily designed to allow light in to assist in illuminating the interior of the body of the recreational vehicle. Many designs of such ceiling vents may also be opened to allow fresh air into and odors out of the interior of the body of the recreational vehicle. However, in the event that the recreational vehicle occupant wishes a darker environment, such as for sleeping, such ceiling vents present the problem of unwanted illumination. Further, in the event of relatively cold or relatively hot exterior ambient temperatures, such ceiling vents do not provide effective insulation. An improved vent shade assembly for a recreational vehicle ceiling vent, particularly a vent shade assembly that may be retrofitted to existing ceiling vents, that provides effective light control and increased insulative properties is desired.